thesporianfandomcom-20200216-history
Los Illuminados
The Los Illuminados is a secret internet group/society born on the 21 December of 2010; its activities started on the 24th of the same month and continue till the present day. Due to problems with rival clans, mostly gaming forums, started from January to March 2011, all the activities of the clan are now private and secret for the majority of people. The group operates in online gaming, forum, data sharing and support, mostly with other groups or simply private users. It operates in many different sytes, mostly in Europe, from January 2012 its activities moved in general worked wide web (in particular USA) with great success. Influence MMORPGs The LI were active in many MMORPGS; the most debated is Monster Hunter 3 for Nintendo Wii. The influence on this game lasts from January 2011 to some unspecified time in 2012 when all the clan activities stopped. Social Networks the clan is present on Facebook with 3 secret groups and previous activities in some pages. It started from 26 12 2010 to 12 06 2011, it is possible that a new group will be soon opened. Forums Most of LI activities are set in forums. The mayor sites are wiitalia.com from January to June of 2011, with negative results and forum free. The LI hielded 3 forums, now closed but it has various allied ones which activity lasts till now. A minor LI settlement is present on emeraldactivities.com, it is called Emerald Rose and it’s started on March 2012 till present time Chats LI controls 2 chatting sites on " chatzy" from December 2011 to present days, one public one private. Another settlement on Xat lasted from April to June 2011 los illuminados of spore The settlement of spore.com started on January 2012 and it’s now fully active. Most of its activities are private and consist in support and anti cyberbullyng aggressive acts. It gives aid to groups like the Peace Force Domain and the Thundered Blood Clan, but even to minor clans like the Alliance of Order. The actions in favor of these groups took part secretly for the rest of the community, and were mostly directed by intermediaries from both sides. Of the many acts did by the clan 3 are remembered by the community and 2 affected the MPN. Despite the fact that its causes promote peace and non violence, the means used by the LI are violent but effective, even if in some cases slow. Most of the actions where taken by requests of influent users, such as wolfgirl737, considered by many the clans "premium offerer". The relationship between her and the clan is very strong, and bringing benefits to both The number of LI is currently unspecified ,due to the clan’s policies, but is supposed to be more than 200. Spore has more than 20 LI users, of them only this few accepted to be revealed Baconbrooke Loopers18 Squin96 Etarpu the others ,including me and the other leader, decided to be anonymous Trivia the LI had 11 rulers in total from its beginning to now,5 of them are active at the moment -the name comes from spanish " the enlighted" -it has another meaning,speaking of MH3 terms. Using "Los" as a diminutive of "Rathalos" ,king of wywerns in game. For ambitious clansman Los Illuminados stands for "enlighted kings of wywern" -most of LI opposers where in italian sytes -most of LI power hields in the clansman ability in phsychology and capability in using softwares and settings from syte to syte -each clansman has an avarage of 3 alts,that goes from a minimum of 1 to a maximum of 11 -the clan switched it symbol 5 times,and it varies from syte to syte. From the two headed eagle of forumfree to the Green rose of emeraldactivities -in past each leader had its own logo,the most famous is the "morpheus is watching u" very popular on facebook -most of LI users are german -it was founded by 7 people,5 of them became leaders ,the other two were banned from the clan due to their spoilt and egoistic manners -the age of the leaders goes from 28 to 11 -this article is the only pubblic document of the clan,with positive meanings -alliances and multiclanning are the cause of the clans success Request for joining are few,most of the members have been recruited.If anyone who reads this article is interested in joining he needs to send me a note on wikia or talk to users baconbrooke or loopers18.